Counterpoint
by nagihito
Summary: Kau bisa tahu ia guru kanak-kanak dari gerakan matanya. [Kise, Kuroko]


Kau bisa tahu ia guru kanak-kanak dari gerakan matanya.

Caranya melirik walaupun sedang berbicara, ketika ada pekik suara-suara kecil dan langkah kaki lugu di atas karpet marun pesta, matanya yang biru mengikuti mereka sekilas sebelum kembali pada lawan bicara. Ketika ada salah satu dari tamu cilik itu menjerit lari berkejar-kejaran dalam gaun tafetta mungil menubruk kakinya, maka ia akan menyapukan tangan lembutnya ke atas kepala mereka, profesional dan sebentar, mengingatkanmu pada gerak guru kanak-kanak yang mengembalikan bocah-bocah mungil itu ke orang tua tepat pada waktunya, menjaga dengan hati-hati. Senyumnya juga tipis, namun sesuatu dalam mimiknya membuat anak-anak itu menatapnya lama-lama sebelum tersipu malu dan menggenggam gaun ibu mereka lagi, yang meminta maaf dan dibalasnya- 'hati-hati'.

_Suit_ jas hitam dan dasi biru muda itu toh—cocok dengan matanya. Sapuan biru mengerjap setiap kali salah seorang tamu lain (yang berambut unik lain, berwarna-warni) mengitarinya sembari ia memberi salam dan mereka bercengkerama seperti teman lama—ada yang tinggi mengintimidasi dalam kulit cokelat matang santai tertawa terbahak padanya—dan membuat sudut bibirnya naik menyungging senyum yang semu. Kau mencambuk pandanganmu malu. Ada apa dengan senyum itu?

Tak lama, wanita pink yang menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta itu datang berbondong-bondong dengan gaun putih berekornya menggapai tanah, pipi bersemu riang sambil menyapa pria rambut biru dan mencium pipinya hangat, seperti sahabat. Kau mungkin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium pipi itu pucat, sebelum tersentak dari angan sendiri—bagaimana mungkin?!—sesuatu telah menyihirmu selama pesta ini, menatap pria yang tak dikenali dan kadang menghilang begitu saja seperti angin, untuk kemudian muncul lagi dengan pria-pria tampan lainnya yang berlalu lalang di pesta ini. Sementara kau—kau hanyalah kolega dan sahabat lama SMA yang diundang oleh Satsuki lewat sepucuk surat sederhana, tolong datang dan hadir di pernikahanku.

(Foto di undangannya, begitu cantik di bawah rundung pohon sakura yang mekar dan putih saat pemotretan. Di sebelah sosok Satsuki bergaun itu ada pria dengan alis yang tajam, garis mata menakutkan, bila saja orang-orang tidak terenyuh duluan oleh senyumnya ketika menatap Satsuki. Nama belakangnya Kagami. Mereka berdua tampak ganjil dan serasi pada saat yang bersamaan—dan pestanya, pestanya di ballroom terkemuka Tokyo, mengundang beberapa wajah yang bila kau lihat lekat-lekat, akan mengingatkanmu akan halaman olahraga (basket) hingga majalah patisserie terkemuka, lengkap dengan antek-anteknya di jurnal ilmiah terkini oleh dokter prodigy baru. Berambut hijau pula.)

Kembali lagi dengan targetmu. Gaun pas badanmu terasa menciut setelah Satsuki menghampirimu tadi, pelukan hangat dan eksklamasi hangat menyambut teman lama adalah hal-hal yang dapat kau duga dari Satsuki, caranya berkelebat di ballroom itu sendiri dan menyapa setiap tamu secara personal dan tertawa bersama mereka. Dari sudut matamu kau masih menggigit bibir terhadap pria rambut biru muda itu, badannya yang kecil namun tegap di tengah-tengah ruangan, menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kristal wine seakan bosan—ataupun menunggu. Setelah menemukan tenggorokanmu kering untuk menanyakan pada Satsuki- siapa pria itu, kau melepasnya saja dengan segala ucapan selamat dan harapan kebahagiaan terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan. Kemudian meremas dingin gelasmu lagi.

Kau dapat berpura-pura melewati tuan rambut biru dan menjatuhkan sesuatu. Itu klasik. Dan bila beruntung kau dapat menggunakan siasat berpura-pura cantik dan mendapatkan nomornya.

Kuatkan hatimu, gadis! Kau berjalan di atas stiletto itu, menerobos di antara tingginya orang-orang berdiri dan menikmati banquet terlihat seelegan mungkin. Ah, pria rambut biru itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Hingga-

Ia menoleh ke samping, dan kau berhenti di tempatmu, membeku dan berharap ia tidak menyadari langkah kakimu. Seharusnya itu semua teredam dalam riuh redam bisikan pesta ini, kan? Stiletto berhak runcingmu akan terbenam dalam karpet marun tebal itu, kan? Seharusnya kau tidak- _kau tidak-_

Kau berdiri begitu saja, dan beban bedebum dijatuhkan dari dadamu ketika sepertinya pria rambut biru itu tidak menoleh padamu, hanya menatap ke suatu arah saja. Tapi kemudian ada bayangan sosok lain yang menghampiri sisinya, tawa dan rambut pirang keemasan berpantul oleh cahaya lampu gemerlap dan sudut mata lentik, dan mata honeydew-nya yang kemudian kau tatap lewat interaksi pria-rambut-biru dan pendatang baru itu membuat kau terkesiap.

Itu Kise Ryouta! Model yang pernah kau gemari selama SMA!

Kau dapat merasakan tatapan silih orang lain yang melirik pada mantan-model cantik itu, tinggi dan tawanya terang di tengah ruangan, membuat si pria rambut biru sedikit malu (kau tidak tahu caramu sendiri meramalkannya-namun pipi pucat yang menjadi sorot perhatianmu sejak pesta itu kau mulai tadi memberi tahumu sesuatu.) Kise Ryouta! Kise Ryouta! Mantra tersebut berputar, mendenging, membuatmu ingin menarik Satsuki dengan segala semarak gaun putihnya untuk berpelukan dan berpekik pada bahunya. Kau ingat dulu hari-hari pulang sekolah dimana Satsuki mendengarkan celotehanmu akan model Kise Ryouta dan kesempurnaannya dan Satsuki akan mengkekeh pengertian, bercanda 'mungkin suatu hari aku dapat mendatangkan Kise Ryouta untukmu~' dan kau tidak mengerti, waktu itu kau masih muda dan hanya tahu bahwa Satsuki sering pergi diikutsertakan sebagai manajer tim basket sekolah kalian dan bergaul dengan pria kulit cokelat itu-siapa namanya? Aomine. Daiki-Daiki.

_Holy shit._ Kau mengumpat. Jangan-jangan selama ini Satsuki kenal dengan Kise Ryouta?

Dua pria yang mengambil rentang atensimu sepanjang pesta membuat gairahmu meluap-inilah mengapa kau memutuskan menjadi wartawan! Mungkin, dengan merogoh tas tanganmu kau dapat mengeluarkan kartu wartawan dan mulai mendekati idolamu. Dan menggaet pria rambut biru itu juga. Dari cara Kise-san dekat dan tertawa dengan pria-rambut-biru-tipemu itu, kau membayangkan akuitansi mereka pasti begitu dekat, dan kemudian, dari cara Kise-san juga-

menggaet tangan pria rambut biru itu mesra-

Kau merasakan arwah mendelesak dari mulutmu. Kakimu lemas, entah apa yang membuatmu tak berdaya namun kalap seperti ini melihat Kise-san kemudian—menempelkan ciuman mesra, berbeda intensitasnya dari Satsuki tadi, di pipi tuan rambut biru sambil menatapnya dengan kerling di matanya hangat.

Beberapa orang bergerak lagi di sekitarmu. Terhuyung-huyung, kau mungkin ingin menaruh gelas kristalmu kecuali ingin menodai karpet, dan memperhatikan dua pria itu dari sudut mata. Mereka berguyon bersama. Tuan rambut biru berdiri tegak, Kise-san masih harus merendahkan bulu matanya yang lentik agar dapat melihat k-k-kekasihnya sambil terus bercakap-cakap, antusias-

Dua pria yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang, yang satu dalam rentang dua jam ke dalam pesta dan yang lain mengisi impian tengah harimu di masa-masa muda, kini bersama dalam pesta Satsuki. (_Oh_,_ Satsuki_. Bila saja dia ada di sini, kau akan mengguncangnya dan menangis histeris memintanya mengundangmu lagi ke pesta-pesta seperti ini. Adakah pria lain yang _single?_ Kau patah, patah hati.)

Di tengah percakapan dua pria dalam _suit _malam yang membungkus siluet ramping mereka, kerumunan pesta menyebar, membuka menjadi satu lingkaran ketika musik waltz tiba-tiba saja dimulai. Kau baru sadar sementara pikiranmu mengawang-awang menguntit dua pria muda ini, suami Satsuki telah berbicara mendengung dan meminta musik dinyalakan. Dansa pertama untuk pasangan baru, diikuti siapa saja yang mau!

Kau terperangah ketika seiring Satsuki tertawa akan tangan besar suami di pinggangnya, dan mereka mengalun ke sekitar lantai dansa, Kise Ryouta dan pria rambut biru tadi mendekat satu sama lain. Dengan dering samar tawa dari tuan rambut biru yang kau taksir, kau melihat kelibat Kise-san menawarkan tangannya andil. Dan ada kelip cincin di sana. Kau terpana.

Dalam terang ruangan dan waltz yang terus mengalir, Kise dan pria rambut biru itu tampan bergerak dengan kadang tersandung dalam tawa ke seluruh ruangan. Kau dapat mendengar decak hangat dari para tamu yang mengikuti sorotan utama dansa - kedua pasangan itu, yang tampan dan cantik dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Kau dapat merasakan pahit di tekakmu ketika kau melewatkan fakta terakhir-bahwa di tangan tuan rambut biru yang digenggam Kise-san, cincin kembar mengait di sekitar jari manisnya.

Ketika pasangan itu berputar di dekatmu, Kise-san mengaduhkan sesuatu dengan perhatian, berbunyi seperti "Tetsuya," sambil pipinya tersipu-sipu malu. Kau tidak ingin membayangkan ukiran apa yang ada di balik cincin mereka berdua, sekarang. Dua pria yang kau taksir dalam pesta mengesankan yang sama. Kerja bagus, reporter kecil. Kau menemukan skandal dari model lama favoritmu yang telah turun gunung dan sekarang—apa gosipnya? Bekerja sebagai pilot maskapai udara?—dengan pria tampan lain yang sepertinya guru TK. Baik dengan anak-kecil. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok bersama.

Kau tak dapat menolong dirimu untuk tidak tertawa pelan, mengaduhkan segala tawar hatimu dalam pangkuan telapak yang bertumpu pada siku dan bergumam, mengagumi indahnya pasangan yang menari-nari itu di lantai dansa.


End file.
